Robbie's Research
Robbie's Research is a side quest in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is given by Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab after Link completes the main story quest "Locked Mementos". This side quest involves Link meeting the Sheikah ancient technology and chief Guardian researcher, Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab in Deep Akkala. Story After restoring the Sheikah Slate's missing components and corrupted data, Purah mentions that her subordinate Robbie is researching Guardians in the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab located in the former Akkala lighthouse in Deep Akkala. Link can take on the quest at any point after completing "Locked Mementos", though it is advisable to do so due to the benefits. As "From the Ground Up" side quest also takes place in Akkala (after completing "Hylian Homeowner"), Link can use the opportunity to take part in both side quests, which open up several services in the Akkala province. However Link can wait till he is better prepared as the journey to Akkala is long and potential dangerous depending on the route Link takes. One of the easiest methods to reach Akkala is to use a Raft and Korok Leaf to travel from Necluda Sea up north to the Akkala Sea as it allows Link to get to Akkala without the threat of Guardians and dangerous land based enemies such as Lynels, Hinox, and Talus as the only sea born enemies are Lizalfos and Water Octoroks. Once Link makes it to Akkala he can go straight to Robbie's lab, though should be careful as a Decayed Guardian is on the road leading to the tech lab. He can activate the Akkala Tower to obtain the province's map, but the Akkala Citadel Ruins leading to it is dangerous due the Guardian Skywatcher patrols and it is advisable to begin the quest first, as Link can obtain weaponry and armor that can make assaulting the citadel's Guardians to reach the tower much easier. Once Link reaches the lab he finds the Ancient Oven Cherry and book Robbie's Memoirs inside the Tech Lab with no sign of any other inhabitants. Speaking to Cherry will trigger a cutscene where Robbie and his assistant-turned-wife Jerrin appear. Robbie vaguely recognizes Link, but cannot be sure. Jerrin finds Link suspicious and refuses to speak to him further unless he proves to her that he is an acquaintance of Robbie's. If Link speaks to Robbie he will ask if his name is Link, though regardless of Link's answer, Robbie is unable to take him at his word, as he cannot be sure if he is truly the legendary Link or not and asks for proof of Link's identity, presumably due to the possibility that Link may be one of the Yiga Clan in disguise. He asks Link to show him the scars he received as a result of his battles during the Great Calamity 100 years prior. Link must remove any body Armor he is wearing to show Robbie his scars, though he can keep any head or leg armor as Robbie only needs to see the scars on his chest as proof of his identity. After asking if he met Purah and what Link knows of the Great Calamity, Robbie introduces himself and asks Link if he will join forces with him to destroy the Calamity. However Robbie reveals that the Blue Flame that powers his lab and the Ancient Oven Cherry has go out and like Purah requests Link use the Blue Flame from the Ancient Furnace at Tumlea Heights west of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. Link can find a torch inside the lab which he can use to carry the flame back, though he must be careful as monsters patrol the region making it more difficult than lighting the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab's furnace. After proving his identity to Robbie, Jerrin becomes more friendly towards Link and will speak to him, allowing Link to learn more about her and Robbie. Several Blue Flame Lanterns can be found that can make relighting his torch easier if it rains or if he has to put the torch away to fight enemies. Once the lab's furnace is lit, Cherry's power is restored. Robbie thanks Link for lighting the furnace and restoring Cherry and gives him 3 Ancient Arrows. Robbie explains that Cherry can convert ancient materials into Ancient Soldier Gear like the Ancient Arrows he just gave him. Robbie explains that he originally planned to free the Guardians from Calamity Ganon's control, but the idea proved to difficult to accomplish and Robbie lacked funding due to the fall of Hyrule, so he focused on developing Anti-Calamity weapons and Ancient Soldier Gear for Link instead and advises against the idea of trying to free the Guardians. In addition to Ancient materials, Robbie requires Link to pay Rupees to forge Ancient Soldier Gear as Robbie can use the funds to continue his research. Lighting the furnace and speaking to Robbie completes the quest, allowing Link to use Cherry to forge Ancient Weaponry and armor using Guardian Parts. Ancient Soldier Gear is ideal for combating and defending against Guardians and gives Link access to one of the only shops in Breath of the Wild that sell weapons and shields. Additionally, lighting the lab's furnace also activates the lab's Travel Gate allowing Link to use it as a fast travel point. However if Link lights the furnace before speaking to Cherry and causing Robbie and Jerrin to appear, Robbie and Jerrin will appear in the lab and Cherry will activate. Also Link can purchase Ancient Soldier Gear as soon as power to Cherry is restored, thus he can purchase any equipment he wishes from Cherry even before talking to Robbie, thus speaking to Robbie to complete the side quest and obtain the free Ancient Arrow sample Robbie gives him is completely optional and is not required to be completed to use Cherry's services. If Link lights the furnace before speaking to Cherry and talks to Robbie when he appears afterwards, Robbie is convinced that his love restored power to Cherry, before Link reveals he had relit the furnace and thanks him. Robbie also does not require proof of Link's identity if the furnace is lit first as Link's actions by relighting the furnace apparently prove his identity to Robbie, however he must speak to Robbie to prove to Jerrin that he is an acquaintance of Robbie. The Ancient Oven and Materials Once the power has been restored to Cherry, Link can speak to the modified Guidance Stone to have her forge ancient solider gear in exchange for Guardian Parts and Rupees. Guardian Parts can be obtained by defeating Guardians or searching broken inactive Guardians found throughout Hyrule. Broken Guardians without legs with pools of water under them can be moved with the Cryonis Rune causing them to drop some parts as well. Inactive Guardian remains are plentiful in Akkala and near Fort Hateno in West Necluda as well as the Great Plateau, though Link should be careful as Decayed Guardians tend to hide among the inactive guardians. Rare Ancient Cores and Giant Ancient Cores can be obtained from certain Treasure Chests found in Shrines and Divine Beasts. Once Link has obtained some Ancient Arrows, killing Guardians and obtaining their parts becomes much easier. The traveling merchant Teli who travels through the Necluda region sells Guardian parts. Teli sells rarer parts on rainy days. In addition to parts, forging requires Rupees. With the exception of Ancient Arrows, most ancient soldier gear is pricy costing between 1,000 to 2,000 Rupees in addition to the ancient materials needed to forge it. However Rupees can be earned by mining Ore Deposits for gemstones and selling cooked food dishes, or taking part in certain side quests. Ancient Soldier gear The Ancient Helm, Ancient Cuirass, and Ancient Greaves are a good investment as they grant Guardian Resist bonus and once upgraded to Level 2 or higher grant the Ancient Proficiency set bonus which increases the power of "Ancient" and "Guardian" series weapons. Additionally, Link should stock up on Ancient Arrows and consider purchasing an Ancient Shield which can automatically deflect Guardian lasers without a Perfect Guard. He can also purchase an Ancient Bow which increases the damage that Ancient Arrows and other arrow types can inflict as it has a base attack power of 44 and high durability. Other Ancient weapons are powerful and useful for combatting both Guardians and monsters. Ancient weapons, bow, and shield will neither burn nor attract lightning. The Akkala Citadel Ruins is a great place to test this equipment as it allows Link to take out the Guardian Skywatchers (which Ancient Arrows and Ancient Bow are perfect for dispatching) in order to reach the Akkala Tower. In addition to inflicting massive damage to Guardians, Ancient Arrows will obliterate non-boss enemies instantly, though unlike Guardians, this prevents Link from obtaining monster parts and enemy equipment as both are destroyed along with the monster. Akkala Ancient Tech Lab shop Link can access the shop once power is restored to Cherry by speaking to her. All items are available for purchase from start and unlike the Fang and Bone Link does not need to complete any Divine Beasts to increase its inventory. In addition to Guardian Parts, Arrows are required materials to create Ancient Arrows. Related Quests * "Locked Mementos" * "Slated for Upgrades" * "Sunshroom Sensing" Gallery Breath of the Wild Adventure Log Robbie's Research (Log Entry 1).png|Robbie's Research Adventure Log entry Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quests